In many climates, rainfall is more prevalent than snow in the Winter. These climates feature mostly above freezing weather, with periods of below freezing temperatures. In these climates, most people do not winterize and bring in items such as rain gauges, as it is desired to know the rainfall amounts. In the event a sustained period of freezing temperatures is experienced, rain gauges left out typically will undergo multiple cycles of freezing, thawing, refreezing and, over time break because of this.
The present disclosure advantageously provides a rain gauge structures that are both aesthetically pleasing and resistant to breakage from cycles of freezing and thawing.